Often, vehicles are shipped from factories via railcars. Generally, five to eight auto railcars are loaded up in a single string. The doors of the railcars are opened up and bridge plates are laid down between the railcars. Workers drive the vehicle into the railcars and all the way to the next available spot in one of the auto railcars until the auto railcar is full. Auto railcars generally have two versions: (a) a two level railcar (sometime referred to as “bi-level railcars”) that holds taller vehicles (e.g., truck, SUVs, etc.), and (b) a three level railcar (sometimes referred to as “tri-level railcars”) that holds shorter vehicles (e.g., sedans, compact, etc.). A portable ramp (sometimes referred to as a “buck ramp”) is used to facilitate the vehicles being loaded onto the different levels. When five railcars are being loaded, the workers load one level for all five railcars and then move to the next level.